levelpalacefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Soviet Flash
Super Soviet Flash 'is TheRussian's first SMF2 hack and the second hack developed by him. A famous series called 7 Days in Russia by Popthatcorn14, was made in Super Soviet Flash, and showcases what kind of levels you can make with the game. Structure Themes The hack is themed around Soviet Russia, as red and yellow are commonly used, much of the available terrain is snowy, a large amount of the enemies appear to be wealthy and capitalistic British and Americans and a bear named Boris replaces Yoshi. Additionally, coins are replaced with bottles of vodka, and a belching sound effect replaces the sound effect that normally plays when collecting a coin. General themes used in this hack for level-making include icy and snowy levels, alpine forests, industrial levels, mines, ice caves, and Russian castles. A background also provides support for fully underwater levels, but there are only four tiles appear to have this theme in mind, being tiles that, when arranged in a specific 2x2 formation, form what appears to be a nuclear submarine. Several letters are replaced by Cyrillic letters that resemble the Latin letters visually (although the do not necessarily have the same sound as the letters they replace). Characters Allies A Man named Vladimir, called "Vlad" for short in everything but the replacement for the "Mario Start!" screen, who wears stereotypical Russian dancer's clothes, replaces Mario as the player character. Yoshi is replaced by Boris, a bear wearing a red and yellow saddle bearing the hammer and sickle symbol (☭). The Princess is replaced by Vladlena, a young woman wearing clothing similar to Vladimir's. Enemies The game's final boss is an Uncle Sam flying in a giant oil barrel. The enemies are more realistic than in Super Mario Flash 2; instead of being fantastical creatures based on reptiles and chestnuts, the enemies consist almost entirely of humans, machines and other inanimate objects, and bears. Items The power-ups are also more realistic; while the Super Mushroom remains a Super Mushroom instead drawn with the art style of modern, 3D mario games with a design resembling the Soviet Union's flag, the Fire Flower is replaced by a fireproof suit with a flamethrower and the Cape Feather is now simply a cape instead of a feather that appears to transform into one. Boris breaks out of a crate instead of Yoshi hatching fully-grown from an egg. Audio While most of the sprites in the game were made by TheRussian, a number of video and audio assets are taken from the ''Donkey Kong Country series. Some audio tracks are taken from the mobile game Russian Dancing Men. One of the songs is from Super Mario RPG, and one is an actual Russian song. Trivia * Super Soviet Flash is one of the first hacks to use '''Hex Editing. Using this, the hacker can change text that regularly isn't editable, for example default textbox text, enemy names, and so on. * Super Soviet Flash is one of the few hacks to feature original characters; Vlad, Vladlena, and Boris were all created by TheRussian. * P-Switch is marked with П instead of P; this letter makes the same sound in Cyrillic, the alphabet used in the Russian language, as the letter P does in the Latin alphabet. * While most of the enemies in this hack that were drawn specifically for it are not named, the replacement for the Goombas are referred to as "Fat Guys" in the edited textbox in Level 2 of the 1-Player game. External Link http://www.levelpalace.com/game.php?id=18 Category:Hacks